BROKEN
by Thania Lee
Summary: Setelah kejadian tersebut Eunhyuk tidak ada dimanapun/ "Hyukie." / CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Bad story about Haehyuk, slight Sihyuk,Haemin and Kyumin. Warn : GS. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~BROKEN~**

**Pair : Haehyuk or Sihyuk/ Haemin or Kyumin and Other Couple.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Sedikit adegan dewasa ada didalamnya.**

**Rate : T nyenggol M. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paras cantik dan menggoda _yeojya_ itu sedikit banyak menarik perhatian lelaki hidung belang yang ada didalam sebuah bar ternama tersebut. Kaki jenjang _yeojya_ yang terlapisi sepatu hak tinggi itu melangkah kesebuah meja bar yang berada dipojok ruangan.

"_wine_-nya satu." Ucapan _yeojya _itu langsung diamini(?) oleh seorang _bartender_ yang ada disana. Dengan tangannya yang lihat, dia meracik minuman pesanan tersebut dan langsung menaruh gelas tersebut dihadapan _yeojya _itu.

Jemari cantik _yeojya _tersebut mengambil gelas itu, menggoyangkan tangkai gelas tersebut lalu menghirup wangi yang menguar dari dalam sana. Kemudian, dia menenggak minuman tersebut dengan perlahan.

Dari samping _yeojya_ tersebut. Seorang _namja _tampan nan atletis sedang memperhatikan sosok _yeojya _tersebut.

_Namja _bernama Choi Siwon itu membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya saat melihat penampilan _yeojya _yang diperhatikannya itu.

Satu kata yang ada diotaknya kini adalah _yeojya _itu sungguh seksi.

Bayangkan saja pakaian yang dikenakannya. _Dress _hitam ketat sebatas lutut yang membalut tubuhnya. Serta punggung belakangnya yang terekspos sempurna memperlihatkan kulit putih pucat miliknya.

Rambut kecoklatan panjang nan halus dan lembut tergerai indah. Menambah kesan _plus _dimata _namja _bernama Choi Siwon tersebut.

Mata indah milik _yeojya _itu sempat melirik dimana Siwon berada. Hanya melirik, lalu kembali memandangi seluruh bagian bar tersebut.

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya yang berada dipojok ruangan tersebut. Kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan pasti kearah _yeojya _yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Di meja bar.

"hai sexy," Sapa Siwon sambil tersenyum yang menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

Sang _yeojya _menoleh dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya tanpa membalas sapaan Siwon.

"mau menari denganku?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah _yeojya _itu.

Sang _yeojya _tersebut menyunggingkan senyumannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. "apa yang membuatmu ingin berdansa denganku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"kau seksi, dan aku tertarik denganmu." Jawabnya.

Si _yeojya _terkekeh pelan saat mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Siwon. "oke, aku setuju berdansa denganmu." Ucapnya sambil turun dari bangku tersebut dan berdiri dihadapan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang _yeojya _itu menuju lantai dansa yang penuh dengan kerumunan orang. Siwon tersenyum kemenangan kearah teman-temannya yang berada dipojok sana.

Siwon menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti dentuman lagu music DJ yang menghentak-hentak, begitu juga dengan _yeojya _yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Siwon sambil berbisik ditelinga _yeojya_.

Lengan _yeojya _itu melingkar dileher Siwon. Dia mendekakan bibirnya ke telinga Siwon. "namaku Eunhyuk, Lee Eunhyuk." Ucap _yeojya _tersebut.

"Eunhyuk? Nama yang bagus." Ucap Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk, guna mencium bibir kissable _yeojya _itu.

Eunhyuk menahan bibir Siwon dengan tangan kanannya. "apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Siwon memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dengan erat. "jelas aku ingin menciummu, _baby._" Bisiknya ditelinga Eunhyuk dengan nada seduktif.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan semakin memeluk leher Siwon dengan erat. "tapi aku tidak gratis, sayang." Ucapnya setengah menggoda.

Seringai tercetak jelas dibibir Siwon saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "baiklah, aku akan membayarmu lebih jika kau ingin menghabiskan malam ini berdua denganku, bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengelus punggung belakang Eunhyuk yang terekspos.

"baiklah, aku terima."

Siwon langsung mematuk bibir _kissable _itu saat mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang empunya bibir. Dia memangut bibir Eunhyuk dengan cepat dan penuh nafsu.

**.**

**.**

Siwon memimpin langkah Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu berjalan disebuah rumah mewah bergaya Victoria tersebut. Para pelayan yang berada disana membungkuk hormat kepada sang empunya rumah.

"jangan ada yang berani mengangguku," Titahnya.

Semua pelayan menundukan kepalanya lagi. Tanda meng-iya-kan perintah Tuannya tersebut.

Siwon menyeringai sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Wajahnya memancarkan ketakutan, berbeda dengan wajah menggoda yang tadi saat dia berada di Bar.

Cklek…

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Siwon membalikan badannya dan menyuruh Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam.

Eunhyuk tersenyum saat Siwon membalikan badannya. Dia tidak ingin _namja _yang ada dihadapannya ini melihat wajah ketakutannya. Dia masuk kedalam dan memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar megah dihadapannya.

Lengan kekar seseorang (yang merupakan milik Siwon) melingkar sempurna dipinggang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan bibir _namja _itu menciumi bahunya kemudian turun ke punggung belakangnya yang terbuka.

Eunhyuk melepaskan lengan Siwon dari pinggangnya. Dia membalikan badannya kearah Siwon dan tersenyum setelah melihat wajah kecewa dari _namja _dihadapannya itu. "_you want me, baby_?" Ucapnya setengah menggoda.

Siwon mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk hingga _yeojya _itu terjatuh tepat diatas tempat tidur miliknya. Dia segera memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Eunhyuk.

"_you're my slut tonight._" Ucap Siwon sambil mencium leher jenjang Eunhyuk yang tersaji(?) dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya saat bibir Siwon mulai menciumi lehernya. Setetes airmata merembes keluar dari matanya yang terpejam. "maafkan aku, Hae." Gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, ditempat yang berbeda dan waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Disebuah ruangan rawat _Seoul Hospital_, seorang _namja _terbaring lemah diatasnya dengan segala peralatan medis yang menopang kehidupannya. Matanya terpejam sempurna dengan alat pemantau kehidupan yang menggambarkan kehidupan _namja _tersebut dibagian kanannya. Serta juga kepalanya yang dibalut dengan perban.

Tangan kanan _namja _yang dimasuki oleh sebuah jarum infuse tersebut bergerak sedikit. Namun tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun terhadap tubuh tersebut.

Airmata keluar dari kedua sudut mata _namja _yang terpejam rapat tersebut. Bibir _namja _tersebut terbuka sedikit dan menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Hyukie," Gumamnya lirih, hampir tidak terdengar suara sama sekali.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bias sinar matahari masuk melalui tirai yang berada didalam kamar mewah dan luas tersebut. Mata indah yang tertutup itu perlahan terbuka. Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya saat bias cahaya itu mengenai matanya.

Dia segera mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur tersebut. Dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan Siwon yang sedang tertidur nyenyak disampingnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sedih melihat keadaannya sekarang. Dia berharap kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi. Tubuh _naked_ serta pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai membuatnya kembali ke realita bahwa kejadian semalam bukan sebuah mimpi.

Eunhyuk segera mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berserakan saat matanya menatap jam yang bertengger di meja nakas disampingnya. Dia memakai pakaian miliknya dengan gerakan cepat.

Setelah dia berpakaian dengan lengkap. Dia berjalan kearah Siwon dan menepuk pipi _namja _tersebut dengan perlahan. "Siwon-_sshi,_bangunlah." Panggilnya.

Berhasil, Siwon mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia tersenyum kemudian bangkit dan menyenderkan punggung belakangnya kesandaran kasur. "ada apa,_baby_?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk memandang Siwon dengan pandangan datar. "aku mau pulang, mana bayaran yang kau janjikan?" Ucapnya sambil mengadahkan tangannya kearah Siwon.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya dan mendudukan dirinya dengan sempurna. Kemudian dia sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya kearah kanan dan membuka laci yang berada dimeja nakas tersebut.

Dia membuak sebuah buku cek dan menulisnya disana. "kau bisa mengambil uangnya di bank yang tertera di alamat ini," Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan selembar cek kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berniat bangkit dari duduknya setelah menerima cek tersebut dari tangan Siwon. Namun niatnya terhenti saat Siwon menarik tangannya dan membuatnya duduk kembali.

"apa aku boleh meminta kartu namamu? Agar aku bisa menghubungimu saat aku membutuhkanmu?" Tanya Siwon.

Eunhyuk sedikit berfikir lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Dia membuka tas yang dibawanya dan menyerahkan selembar kartu nama kepada Siwon.

"baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Siwon kembali menarik lengan Eunhyuk, dia mencium bibir Eunhyuk sekilas dan berujar. "aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarkanmu." Ucapnya.

Siwon menekan tombol merah yang berada dimeja nakas tersebut. "sediakan satu mobil dan supir untuk mengantar temanku." Ucapnya.

"baik Pa."

Eunhyuk benar-benar keluar dari kamar Siwon setelah _namja _itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia turun dari anak tangga dan berjalan keluar kepintu utama yang berada dirumah tersebut.

Dia tidak menghiraukan bisikan para pelayan _yeojya _maupun_ namja_ yang membicarakan dirinya. Dia berjalan kearah sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir rapih untuknya.

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang mengantar Eunhyuk tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah rumah kecil nan sederhana. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada supir yang mengantarkannya, dia segera masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah kecil tersebut.

Cklek…

Pintu kayu tersebut terbuka dan Eunhyuk masuk kedalamnya. Keadaan rumah tersebut sangat sepi dari sebulan yang lalu.

Setelah melepas _high heels_-nya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi lalu menyalahkan kran _shower_. Butiran air jatuh dan menghantam sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak perdulikannya baju yang dipakainya basah.

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya dibawah guyuran air tersebut. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri tak lama kemudian, isakan terdengar dari bibirnya.

"maafkan aku, Hae. Aku kotor." Ucapan tersebut terus diulang-ulangnya.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk berjalan perlahan dilorong _Seoul Hospital_. Dia tersenyum dan membalas sapaan para perawat yang sudah sedikit dikenalnya disana. Wajar saja, sebulan belakangan ini dia selalu mengunjungi tempat ini siang dan malam. Bahkan menginap.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah kamar rawat yang belakangan ini selalu dikunjunginya. Dia menarik nafas perlahan lalu membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Nampaklah sosok _namja _tampan dengan banyak alat rumah sakit yang menopang kehidupannya. Eunhyuk berjalan dengan langkah perlahan untuk menghampiri _namja _yang sedang memejamkan matanya tersebut.

Eunhyuk mendekat lalu mengecup pipi _namja _itu lama. "Hae, aku datang. Apa kau masih ingin memejamkan matamu?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan apapun yang berarti. Hanya alat detak jantung yang terdapat disebelah kanan ranjang pasien tersebut yang menandakan _namja _yang terbaring itu masih hidup.

Eunhyuk menangis kembali setelah _namja _yang dipanggil Hae olehnya itu tidak merespon panggilannya. Dia memeluk tubuh _namja _itu. "Hae, bangun hiks, aku sungguh ingin melihat hiks senyummu lagi." Ucapnya sambil terisak.

Sekali lagi. Sama dengan waktu yang lalu, _namja _yang berbaring koma tersebut tidak menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk sekalipun.

Cklek…

Dari arah pintu muncul sesosok _namja _berjas dokter. "_noona_." Panggil _namja _itu.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya terhadap tubuh _namja _tersebut dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia tersenyum sambil menghapus airmata yang ada diwajahnya. "Dokter Cho." Gumamnya.

Dokter tersebut mendekat dan memasang wajah cemberut kearah Eunhyuk. "berhenti memanggilku Dokter Cho,_ noona. _Panggil namaku, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memeriksa suamimu ini." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang terdengar seperti rengekan ditelinganya dari seorang dokter yang ada dihadapannya ini. "baiklah Dokter Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya.

Dokter bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu memajukan bibirnya setelah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan _yeojya _itu dibuat terkekeh atas tingkah dokter tersebut. "berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, atau aku kembali ke ruanganku." Ucapnya sambil membalikan badannya.

"baiklah, Kyu berhenti merajuk seperti itu." Ucap Eunhyuk.

_Namja _itu kembali membalikan badannya dan berjalan kearah dimana Eunhyuk berdiri. Dia tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk. "baiklah, aku akan memeriksa suami ikanmu ini." Ucapnya.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun(dokter itu) memeriksa kondisi _namja _yang berbaring tersebut. Infuse, alat detak jantung, maupun tabung oksigen tak luput dari pemeriksaan dokter muda tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang menulis dibuku pasien yang dibawanya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin sambil memandang Eunhyuk. "keadaan Donghae _hyung _tidak ada perubahan sama sekali." Ucapnya.

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung berubah sendu setelah Kyuhyun berucap demikian. Dia memandang kembali suaminya yang sudah sebulan ini terbaring koma dirumah sakit ini. Dikarenakan kecelakaan kerja yang menimpahnya.

Saat itu, Donghae yang bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan yang bekerja disebuah proyek apartemen di pinggiran kota. Karena kurang hati-hati, sebuah besi jatuh dari lantai lima dan menimpa kepala _namja _tersebut yang memang tidak menggunakan helm pelindung kepala.

Alhasil, besi tersebut menghantam kepalanya dan membuatnya terbaring koma seperti sekarang ini. Awalnya biaya perawatan rumah sakit Donghae ditanggung oleh pengelola tempatnya bekerja itu, namun seminggu yang lalu pengelola tersebut menghentikan biaya pengobatan dan lepas tangan begitu saja.

Eunhyuk yang memang hanya bekerja menjadi pelayan sebuah _restaurant_ semakin dibebankan dengan biaya rumah sakit yang tidak murah. Dia mencari pekerjaan sampingan selain di _restaurant _tempatnya bekerja itu. Entah itu hanya pencuci piring disebuah rumah makan, mencuci baju tetangganya.

Jelas itu tidak mencukupi biaya pengobatan Donghae. Pada suatu hari, pihak rumah sakit berniat melepaskan semua alat bantu yang menopang kehidupan Donghae. Jelas saja Eunhyuk menjerit dan menangis hebat dibuatnya.

Namun karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya. Munculah Kyuhyun, seorang dokter muda lulusan terbaik Amerika yang datang menyelamatkannya. Dia yang menjamin biaya pengobatan Donghae dan dia juga lah yang terjun langsung menangani Donghae.

Eunhyuk sedikit bersyukur saat masih ada orang baik yang membantunya. Dia bertekad akan bekerja lebih giat lagi untuk meneruskan biaya pengobatan Donghae. Dia tidak ingin selalu membebankan Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh Eunhyuk saat dia memilih melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu. Yang ada difikirannya hanya mencari uang untuk kesembuhan suaminya itu.

"_noona_?" Panggil Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tidak menggubris panggilan Kyuhyun. Dia masih memandang kearah Donghae dengan tatapan sendunya.

"_noona?_ Kau mendengarku?" Berhasil, kali ini Eunhyuk menoleh setelah Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya.

"ada apa Kyu?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "tidak,hanya aku harus kembali untuk memeriksa keadaan pasien lainnya." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "baiklah, terima kasih sudah memeriksa Donghae-ku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh setelah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dia segera berpamitan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Eunhyuk yang tadi sedang berbicang dengan Donghae(walaupun tidak mendapatkan respon dari suaminya itu) sepeninggalan Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponsel miliknya yang bergetar.

Dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan tersebut saat nomor asing itu tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Drtt…

Simbol pesan singkat itu terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Dia membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari nomor yang sama dengan nomor yang menelponnya berulang kali tersebut.

**From : 010-4250-xxxx**

**Text : Ini aku Siwon, angkat telponku.**

Kembali ponsel Eunhyuk berdering. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Donghae. Setelah berada diluar, dia baru menjawab telpon Siwon tersebut.

'_**kenapa baru mengangkat telponku,Eunhyuk?'**_

"maaf, aku sedang keluar tadi. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

"_**nanti malam temanku yang baru saja kembali dari Australia mengadakan welcome party di Bar kemarin, aku ingin menyewamu untuk menemaniku. Kau bisa?'**_ Tanyanya.

"baiklah, kita bertemu disana. Jam berapa acaranya dimulai?"

'_**jam 9 malam, aku tunggu kau di parkiran.'**_

"baiklah."

'_**aku tunggu nanti malam, dandan yang cantik juga sexy ok, baby?'**_ Terdengar suara menggoda dari seorang Siwon.

Eunhyuk langsung mematikan _line _telpon tersebut. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding samping pintu kamar Donghae berada. "Tuhan, maafkan aku. Hae, maafkan aku juga." Ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk sudah tiba ditempat dimana ia dan Siwon berjanji untuk bertemu. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil Hyundai Equus silver berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Dari dalam mobil tersebut munculah sosok Siwon yang menggunakan kemeja casual berwarna hitam. Serasi dengan baju yang dipakai oleh Eunhyuk.

"sudah lama menunggu?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku baru saja tiba." Jawabnya.

Siwon tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Eunhyuk. "oke, didalam sana kau harus terlihat selalu bermesraan denganku," Ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk kedalam.

Eunhyuk hanya menuruti ucapan Siwon. Setelah masuk kedalam sana, dia langsung berakting sesuai dengan keinginan Siwon.

"hei Siwon _my bro_! Dateng sama siapa nih?" Tanya seorang _namja _tinggi dengan rambut merah sambil melirik kearah Eunhyuk.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas. "dia? Jelas _yeojya_-Ku." Ucapnya.

"wah, dia cantik sekali. Siapa namamu manis?" Tanya _namja _itu sambil menoel dagu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memandang _namja _tersebut dengan pandangan risih.

"jangan ganggu dia Zhou, namanya Eunhyuk—Lee Eunhyuk." Jawab Siwon.

_Namja _tinggi itu menganggukan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Siwon lalu berbisik. "hei, dimana kau mengenalnya. Dia sungguh cantik dan seksi juga menggiurkan. Apa kau pernah _making love_ dengannya?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil berbisik.

Siwon menyeringai setelah mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi. Dia sekarang yang berbisik kearah Zhoumi. "tentu saja, tubuhnya semakin seksi jika dia _naked_."

"Siwon! Zhoumi!" Pekikan suara itu membuat Siwon dan Zhoumi menoleh. Dari arah sebelah kanan bar tersebut muncul seorang _yeojya _imut berpipi _chubby _sedang berlari kecil kearah mereka.

"hey _my sexy _Sungmin." Sapa Zhoumi kepada _yeojya _imut sambil merangkul bahunya.

Sungmin berdecak sebal setelah mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. "berhenti mengombaliku tiang, aku sudah punya tunangan disini." Ucapnya.

"benarkah? Jadi ini yang membuatmu pulang ke Korea?" Tanya Siwon ikut dalam perbincangan.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Siwon. "siapa dia?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melirik kearah Eunhyuk.

"dia Eunhyuk, kekasih Siwon." Ucap Zhoumi.

"oh." Responnya singkat. "bersenang-senanglah, aku harus menyapa temanku yang lainnya. _Bye~_" Sungmin langsung melepaskan rangkulan Zhoumi dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Kyu!" Pekik Sungmin saat melihat salah satu sahabatnya muncul. Dia segera berlari dan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya.

Kyuhyun, dokter muda tersebut langsung melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dengan risih. Sedangkan Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan dahi berkerut. "_wae?_" Tanyanya.

"kau berubah."

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "berubah apanya? Aku tetap Sungmin, Lee Sungmin yang dulu." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tidak berubah katanya?

Sungmin yang dulu tidak pernah berpakaian terbuka seperti sekarang ini. Lihat saja _yeojya _dihadapannya ini, memakai sebuah _dress_ sepaha berwarna putih yang transparan serta bikini berwarna merah yang terlihat jelas dan _hotpants_ hitam.

Dan juga Sungmin tidak pernah suka dengan tempat yang berbau asap rokok dan alkohol seperti bar dan semacamnya. Lalu sekarang?

"kenapa memandangku seperti itu Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin risih.

"Sungmin yang ku kenal tidak pernah berpakaian terbuka seperti ini, dan juga dia tidak pernah suka pergi bar." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"hahaha," Tawa Sungmin meledak setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas mencium bau alkohol dari mulut _yeojya _itu. "semua orang bisa berubah Kyu, begitu juga denganku." Tambahnya.

Prang…

Suara pecahan botol tersebut membuat Kyumin menengok ke sumber suara.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya saat melihat adegan mesum di sana. Seorang _namja _yang menghimpit seorang _yeojya _di dinding dan mencoba menciumnya. Namun sepertinya _yeojya _tersebut menolak dan membuang wajah kearah dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat melihat paras _yeojya _itu. Wajah yang sangat dikenalinya itu. "Hyuk _noona._" Gumamnya.

_**Continue or Discontinue?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hai readers! Nyehehe~ saya datang dengan fanfic nista ini #plak. Apakah fanfic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? Dimohon Reviewnya~

Dan aku juga minta maaf karena belum bisa update ff lainnya yang udah lama banget gak dilanjutin. Bukannya gak mau ngelanjutin, hanya memang idenya yang belum dapet dan belakangan ini memang _mood_ku untuk menulis benar-benar dalam mode terendah.

Jeongmal Mianhae~

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**Tania Lee**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~BROKEN~**

**Pair : Haehyuk and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. **

**.**

**.**

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat melihat paras _yeojya _itu. Wajah yang sangat dikenalinya itu. "Hyuk _noona._" Gumamnya.

Dia segera berlari kearah Eunhyuk saat _namja _yang menghimpinya tersebut sudah berani meremas kedua buah dada Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menarik bagian belakang kemeja _namja _tersebut hingga Eunhyuk terlepas dan merosot ke lantai. Tanpa rasa segan, Kyuhyun langsung mendaratkan sebuah kepalan tangan diwajah pemuda itu.

"Siwon!" Pekik Sungmin saat melihat tubuh Siwon jatuh ke lantai karena kerasnya pukulan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dan memapahnya keluar dari tempat nista itu *Kyu sok suci :D*.

"hei, dia kekasihku, mau dibawa kemana dia?" Pekik Siwon namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Kyuhyun memapah Eunhyuk lalu memasukannya kedalam mobil Luxury White Audi A1nya. "mengapa kau ada disana _noona?_" Tanya Kyuhyun _to the point._

Eunhyuk menundukan wajahnya dan menangis. Dia terlalu takut jika menjelaskan ini semua kepada Kyuhyun.

"_noona,_ jawab aku! Dan mengapa _namja _itu menyebutmu sebagai kekasihnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Bibirnya terbuka perlahan, dan dia menceritakan semua fakta tidak lupa satu bagianpun dilewatkannya, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun mengangga lebar setelah mendengar cerita Eunhyuk. "kau tau _noona_? Hae _hyung _pasti akan sangat kecewa jika _noona _malakukan hal ini untuk membiayai pengobatannya. Jika aku menjadi Hae _hyung,_ aku akan lebih memilih mati daripada harus hidup dengan uang haram." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk terdiam.

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk, nada suaranya terdengar putus asa.

"berhenti dari pekerjaan ini dan kembali menjadi Hyuk _noona _yang dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak bisa, bagaimana pengobatan Hae jika—

"aku sudah bilang akan membantumu. Jadi berhenti dari pekerjaan itu dan urusi saja Hae _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"maafkan aku _noona,_ aku tidak berniat membentakmu." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "_gwenchana,_ terima kasih juga karena sudah menyelamatkanku tadi." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "aku akan kembali kerumah sakit, apa _noona_ juga ingin kesana?"

"iya, aku akan menemani Donghae malam ini." Jawabnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk mengeliat dalam tidurnya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang ada didalam perutnya yang meronta keluar. Dia segera bangun dan berlari menuju westafel yang berada dipojok ruangan tersebut.

"hoek." Dia mencoba memuntahnya segalanya yang membuat dirinya tak nyaman. Namun tidak ada yang keluar sama sekali, hanya cairan bening dan saliva yang keluar.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan tersebut langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk. "_noona? _Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil membantu dengan mengurut bagian belakang tengkuk Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membersihkan saliva disekitar bibirnya dengan air. "_Gwen—_

Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti saat tubuh tersebut pingsan, dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh kurus Eunhyuk dan menggendongnya keluar untuk diperiksa dokter lain.

Sepeninggalan itu, tangan sebelah kanan Donghae sedikit bergerak. Dan kedua bola matanya bergerak dari balik matanya yang terpejam. Tak lama dari itu, mata indah itu terbuka dan memandang kosong kearah langit-langit rumah sakit tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk dengan gusar dikursi yang berada didepan ruang Dokter Kim. Terkadang dia terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu tersebut lalu duduk kembali.

Sudah 15 menit lebih Eunhyuk diperiksa didalam, dan sampai detik ini juga salah satu dari mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Cklek…

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang bingung kearah Eunhyuk dan Dokter Kim yang sedang tersenyum. "selamat sekali lagi Nyonya Lee." Ucap Dokter bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya. "terima kasih Dokter Kim," Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun memandang ingin tau kearah Eunhyuk saat _yeojya _itu berjalan terlebih dahulu didepannya sambil tersenyum.

"apa yang membuat _noona _tersenyum seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan tersenyum kembali kearah Kyuhyun. Dia menyerahkan sebuah amplop dengan cap stempel rumah sakit ini didepannya.

"Yak! _Noona _selamat! Kau dan Hae _hyung _akan punya _baby_, dan aku akan menjadi paman." Pekik Kyuhyun saat membaca surat yang ada didalam amplop tersebut.

Ternyata didalamnya terdapat keterangan bahwa Eunhyuk sedang mengandung, usianya memasuki 7 minggu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. "aku harus memberitahu Hae akan hal ini, kuharap dia senang dan segera bangun dari komanya." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menangguk. "benar, ayo segera kita beritahu Hae _hyung._" Mereka berdua dengan semangat berjalan kearah dimana ruangan Donghae berada.

Cklek…

Eunhyuk langsung terpaku saat melihat siluet tubuh Donghae sudah duduk diatas kursi roda. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hae," Panggil Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan. Namun cukup membuat Donghae menoleh dan memandangnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia, saking bahagianya dia sampai meneteskan airmatanya. Dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena membuat orang yang disayanginya itu sadar dan bangun dari komanya.

Eunhyuk langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan erat dan menangis disana. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun tersenyum, namun senyumannya langsung pudar saat melihat wajah Donghae yang dingin, tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

"Hae, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Eunhyuk setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Dia bertumpu pada kedua lututnya didepan Donghae.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan datar. "siapa kau?" Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan Donghae sukses membuat hati Eunhyuk seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah benda tajam yang kasat mata. Begitu menyakitkan dirinya.

"Hae, ini aku Eunhyuk. Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Ucap Eunhyuk berusaha meyakinkan _namja _yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"menjauh darinya _yeojya _miskin." Suara berat tersebut membuat tubuh Eunhyuk menegang.

Dari arah pintu masuk ruang rawat tersebut berdiri seorang _namja _berjas rapih dan seorang _yeojya _yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya berdiri dibelakang _namja _tersebut.

"_appa, umma_." Bisik Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk menoleh saat Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia bisa mengenali kedua orangtuanya disana. Kenapa tidak dengannya? Tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Kangin, nama _namja _berjas tersebut segera menghampiri Haehyuk. Dia menggeser paksa tubuh Eunhyuk untuk menyingkir dari dekat anak laki-lakinya.

"ah." Pekik Eunhyuk pelan saat dia terjungkal kesamping karena dorongan Kangin yang begitu kuat.

"_ahjussi_, apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Eunhyuk. Dia membantu Eunhyuk untuk berdiri.

Kangin mengambil alih dorongan kursi roda tersebut dan mendorongnya.

Eunhyuk tidak menyerah. Dia mendekat kesisi samping kursi roda Donghae lalu memegang bahu _namja _itu. "Hae, ini aku Eunhyuk, Lee Eunhyuk istrimu. Jangan bercanda sekarang Hae, ini tidak lucu." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menangis.

Donghae hanya memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan datar. Namun hatinya sedikit tergugah entah karena apa saat _yeojya _yang tidak dikenalnya itu meneteskan airmata.

Kangin kembali mendorong Eunhyuk untuk menjauh dari Donghae. "jangan mendengarkan ucapan _yeojya _itu. Kau belum menikah sama sekali." Ucapnya pada Donghae.

Eunhyuk menangis hebat saat Kangin yang mendorong kursi roda Donghae keluar dari ruangan rawat tersebut. Kyuhyun yang berada didekatnya tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dia hanya memeluk Eunhyuk dan menjadi sandaran _yeojya _itu untuk menangis.

**.**

**.**

Mata teduh itu memandang kosong kearah jendela luar mobil Hyundai Equus hitam tersebut. Dia menoleh saat merasakan belaian lembut sebuah tangan dikepalanya.

Disampingnya, seorang _yeojya _dewasa bernama LeeTeuk itu tersenyum kearah Donghae. "kau baik-baik saja Hae-ah?" Tanyanya.

Donghae menanggukan kepalanya. "_Gwenchana, umma._" Ucapnya dan kembali memandang kosong keluar mobil.

Teukie memandang miris kearah Donghae. Dia tidak tega melihat anaknya seperti itu, terlebih ini karena ulah suaminya sendiri.

Dirinya masih sangat ingat betul bagaimana raut wajah kesedihan dari Eunhyuk saat suaminya membawa Donghae menjauh darinya. Dia ingin menolong Eunhyuk, namun apa dayanya? Jika suaminya itu sudah berujar, dia tidak berani melawannya.

Mobil tersebut mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan megah nan elit. Mobil tersebut memasuki sebuah rumah yang sedikit mewah dari yang lainnya.

Donghae dibantu oleh Kangin dan para pelayannya keluar dari mobil dan mendudukannya kembali ke kursi roda.

"seperti sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah kesini." Gumam Donghae.

Kangteuk yang memang berada disamping kanan kirinya menoleh. "kau memang sudah lama tidak tinggal disini, kau pergi ke dari rumah ini saat kau berniat mengejar kekasihmu yang sedang belajar di Australia." Jelas Kangin. Tentu berbohong.

Teukie hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Kangin, saatnya tidak tepat untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya sekarang.

"kekasihku?" Tanya Donghae.

Kangin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "ya, kekasihmu, namanya Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." Ucapnya.

"Sungmin." Bisik Donghae.

Kangin terus mendorong kursi roda Donghae hingga kedalam rumah sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya, kali ini dia berhasil menjauhkan anaknya dari Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk disamping sebuah ranjang pasien, yang dimana Eunhyuk berbaring diatasnya.

Saat Donghae pergi dibawa oleh kedua orangtuanya, Eunhyuk langsung pingsan. Berulang kali Kyuhyun berusaha membangunkannya, namun dia kembali pingsan saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Donghae sudah tidak berada didekatnya lagi.

"ngh…" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Eunhyuk saat mendengar lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"_noona_? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Mata indah yang biasanya memancarkan kebahagiaan itu sekarang terlihat kosong.

Matanya memandang langit-langit ruang rawat tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. Serta tangan kanannya yang mengelus perutnya perlahan. "Hae." Gumamnya.

Tes…

Setetes airmata meluncur dari mata Eunhyuk saat bibirnya menyebutkan nama seseorang yang dikasihinya tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Eunhyuk dengan pandangan miris. Sungguh, dia begitu tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk yang dianggap sebagai _noona_-nya sendiri menjadi seperti ini.

"Hae, hiks." Dan lagi, Eunhyuk terisak amat sangat menyedihkan. Membuat Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya memeluk tubuh kurus tersebut. Berusaha membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tenang.

"_noona_, berhenti menangis. Ku mohon," Pintanya.

"Hae, hiks." Bukannya berhenti, Eunhyuk semakin terisak hebat sambil menggenggam erat jas dokter yang Kyuhyun gunakan. Tak lama setelah itu, Eunhyuk pingsan kembali.

"ya tuhan." Desah Kyuhyun saat melihat Eunhyuk kembali pingsan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Donghae duduk diatas ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Mata teduhnya beredar (?) untuk mencoba mengenali sekitarnya. Dia merasa kamar ini begitu asing baginya.

Cklek…

"Hae _oppa_!" Panggilan tersebut membuat Donghae menoleh kesumber suara. Didepan pintu kamarnya, ada seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Siapa dia. Fikir Donghae.

"siapa kau?" Tanyanya.

_Yeoja_ tadi tersenyum, memperlihatkan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya yang manis. "aku Sungmin, _oppa _masih mengingatku bukan?" Tanyanya.

Donghae memandangi _yeoja _dihadapannya itu dengan padangan menilai. "kata _appa,_ kau adalah kekasihku? Benarkah?" Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Donghae.

"aku sangat merindukan _oppa._" Sungmin langsung memeluk Donghae.

Donghae hanya diam, tidak membalas ataupun menolah pelukan Sungmin. 'pelukan ini terasa berbeda, tidak ada kehangatan sama sekali seperti dulu.' Ucap Donghae dalam hati.

_**~A week later~**_

Sebuah gedung mewah telah disulap dengan sedemikian rupa. Ornament warna _gold _dan merah mendominasi ruangan tersebut—seolah memberi kesan wah untuk ini.

Tentu saja, pertunangan dua anak konglomerat terkemuka di Korea Selatan berhasil menyita perhatian public. Dua konglomerat yang sama-sama bermarga Lee.

Tamu-tamu penting Negara, ataupun rekan kerja dari kedua keluarga konglomerat, artis, politikus dan banyak lagi mulai memenuhi _ballroom _sebuah hotel milik Keluarga sang _namja_.

Jangan lupakan, para awak media. Cetak maupun elektronik yang akan memuat berita ini. ataupun menyiarkan acara tersebut secara _live_.

Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan memasuki _ballroom _tersebut. Agaknya dia sedikit risih dengan suasana ramai, tak jarang beberapa wartawan mendekatinya dan mewawancarainya. Tentu dia menolaknya.

"Selamat malam para undangan yang terhormat." Sebuah suara berat tersebut membuat semua tamu yang berada disana menoleh kearah panggung yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa.

Kyuhyun pun menengok. Astaga, dia mengenali betul wajah _namja _yang berbicara tersebut. _namja _yang merupakan _appa _dari Lee Donghae yang ditemuinya tempo hari.

"saya berdiri disini, akan memulai acara pertunangan putraku satu-satunya. Lee Donghae."

Tepuk tangan bersahut-sahutan didalam ruangan tersebut. Berikutnya, sosok Donghae keluar dari pintu samping yang berada disamping panggung dengan mengandeng Sungmin disampingnya.

_Blitz _kamera para wartawan segera mengerubungi Haemin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terpaku ditempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Hyuk _noona_." Bisik Kyuhyun. Dia langsung merogoh ponsel dalam saku celananya dan men_dial_ beberapa digit nomor.

Tut… Tut…

"ayo _noona,_ _please_ angkat telponku." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

Tut… Tut… cklek…

"_noona_? Kau mendengarku?" Ucapnya cepat.

'_**hiks…'**_ Tidak ada sahutan yang berarti, hanya sebuah isakan yang membuat Kyuhyun memastikan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah melihat acara pertunangan 'laknat' yang disiarkan di televisi ini.

"_shit_! Kenapa para wartawan dinegeri ini begitu menyebalkan." Desisnya. Dia segera berlari keluar dari _ballroom _tersebut. Tidak perduli dia menabrak orang-orang disana. Dan sedikit membuat keributan disana.

Haemin menoleh kesumber suara keributan tersebut. Sungmin dengan jelas bisa mengenali sosok tersebut, walaupun sosok itu membelakanginya. "Kyuhyun." Gumamnya.

"kau berkata sesuatu, Min?" Tanya Donghae kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Donghae sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun _oppa_." Ucapnya.

Donghae membalas senyuman Sungmin dan kembali mengandeng _yeoja _itu untuk naik keatas panggung.

**.**

**.**

Disebuah rumah sederhana.

Gambar yang dengan _detail_ menyorot acara pertunangan dua anak konglomerat yang sama-sama bermarga Lee tersebut. Gambar dimana si _namja _menyematkan cincin ke jemari cantik si _yeoja_. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Eunhyuk yang sedang melihat acara tersebut hanya diam. Pandangannya kosong, namun isakan dan airmata tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut dan matanya.

Dia semakin mencengkram bagian dada sebelah kirinya saat melihat adegan dimana si _namja _mencium bibir si _yeoja _tepat dihadapan banyak orang. Sungguh, hatinya sangat sakit, tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat suaminya mencium _yeoja _lain didepan matanya.

"Hae, hiks." Lagi, Eunhyuk terisak dalam kepedihan hatinya. Hanya menangis-lah yang dipilihnya untuk mencoba melegakan hatinya, walaupun kenyataannya tidak demikian.

Brak…

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat keras tidak membuat Eunhyuk sadar. Dia masih menangis di sofa depan televisi.

Kyuhyun berlari kearah Eunhyuk dan langsung memeluknya. Dia mengelus punggung belakang Eunhyuk, guna menenangkan _noona_ kesayangannya itu.

"Kyu, hiks, Hae… dia bertu—hiks nangan dengan _yeoja _itu… hiks." Suara Eunhyuk bercampur isakan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun semakin memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan erat.

"_noona,_ jangan menangis seperti ini, kumohon." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Bukannya berhenti, Eunhyuk malah semakin terisak hebat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_noona_, jangan seperti ini. Perhatikan bayi-mu." Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat tangisan Eunhyuk sedikit mengecil.

Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur, karena hanya dengan mengatakan kata 'bayi' Eunhyuk akan sadar dan memikirkan kandungannya itu. Tidak hanya terpaku dengan kesedihan yang dialaminya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Eunhyuk. Dia menyeka airmata dipipi Eunhyuk dengan jemarinya. "_noona_, kau tidak boleh tertekan. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan perkembangan janinmu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya. Nampaknya, bayi dalam kandungannya merupakan satu-satunya harapan hidup dan sumber kebahagiannya saat ini.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyuhyun berjalan dan sedikit tersenyum kearah pasien ataupun keluarga pasien yang ditemuinya dilorong rumah sakit. Dia baru saja selesai melakukan sebuah operasi.

"dokter Cho," Kyuhyun menoleh kesumber suara. Dia melihat seorang suster berjalan kearahnya.

"ada apa Sulli?" Tanyanya.

"Dokter ditunggu seseorang diruangan anda, dia menunggu Dokter sekitar 1 jam yang lalu." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya. "seseorang? _Nugu_?"

"Sungmin, namanya Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget saat mendengar nama Sungmin. Dia segera pamit dan berjalan dengan cepat keruangannya.

Cklek…

_Yeoja _yang berada diruangan Kyuhyun tersebut menoleh. Sungmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearahnya. "hai," Sapanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Nona Lee?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar datar.

Senyum Sungmin langsung menghilang. "aku? Hanya mengunjungi teman lamaku disini. Tidak boleh memangnya?"

Kyuhyun memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dan menyamankan dirinya duduk di kursinya. Dia mulai menyibukan dirinya dengan dokumen dan memeriksa beberapa buku pasien yang ditanganinya.

"Kyu,"

Hening.

"Kyuhyun! Aku berbicara padamu!" Pekik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan memandang datar kearah Sungmin. "lebih baik kau pulang saja jika hanya menganggu para pasien yang berada dirumah sakit ini, terlebih lagi mengangguku." Setelah berujar demikian, Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dengan dokumen-dokumen yang diperiksanya tadi.

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Ucapan pelan Sungmin membuat mata Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca sederet kalimat pemeriksaan tersebut terhenti.

"Kyu, jawab aku." Pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan lekat. "ya, aku masih mencintainya. Mencintai Lee Sungmin-ku yang dulu."

"jika kau masih mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak menggagalkan pertunanganku semalam Kyu? Kenapa kau malah pergi?"

Kyuhyun masih memandangi wajah Sungmin yang terlihat. Kecewa? Mungkin. "apa hak ku mengagalkan pertunangan kalian. Dan aku pergi untuk menenangkan seseorang yang sudah kalian sakiti." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun. "seseorang yang sudah kalian sakiti? Apa maksudmu Kyu, aku sungguh tidak mengerti ucapanmu."

"asal kau tau saja, tunanganmu Lee Donghae itu sudah menikah." Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"apa maksud ucapanmu? Jangan bergurau denganku Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. "dia, Lee Donghae, tunanganmu itu. Dia sudah menikah 2 bulan yang lalu dengan seorang _yeoja _bernama Lee Eunhyuk. Donghae yang sekarang adalah Donghae yang kehilangan memorinya tentang kehidupan lalu nya dengan Hyuk _noona_."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. "kau berbohong padaku bukan?" Ucapnya.

"terserah!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam didalam ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Eunhyuk sedang duduk disofa yang hanya terdapat diruang tamu. Dia sedang menonton tv sembari meminum susunya.

Tok… Tok…

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu depan dan membukanya.

"hai Eunhyuk." Sapaan orang dihadapannya itu membuat Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Si… Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan kagetnya.

Siwon menyeringai kearah Eunhyuk. "kau tidak ingin membiarkanku masuk terlebih dahulu?" Tanyanya.

Ingatan Eunhyuk kembali pada kejadian dimana _namja _itu melakukan pelecehan terhadap dirinya di bar. Dia langsung menutup pintu itu, namun Siwon lebih gesit untuk menahannya.

Siwon langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu rumah tersebut setelah berhasil masuk sepenuhnya kedalam rumah sederhana itu. Dia langsung memojokkan Eunhyuk di tembok. "kau harus membayar perlakuan _namja _yang menolongmu itu terhadapku." Ucapnya sambil menciumi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tentu berontak dalam kungkungan Siwon. Dia berusaha menolak perlakuan Siwon, namun tenaganya kalah kuat dengan tenaga Siwon. "tolong! Siapapun tolong aku," Pekiknya.

Plak…

Siwon langsung menampar pipi Eunhyuk. Dia segera menarik Eunhyuk yang masih terisak ketakutan kearah sebuah ruangan yang diyakininya adalah sebuah kamar.

Siwon mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk keatas kasur dan menindihnya. Eunhyuk berusaha menjauhkan badan besar Siwon yang menghimpit perutnya. "menjauh hiks, _please…_" Pintanya sambil terisak.

Seolah tuli, Siwon tidak mengindahkan permintaan Eunhyuk. Dia terus menciumi Eunhyuk tanpa menghiraukan _yeoja_ yang ada dibawahnya itu meronta, memohon dan menangis.

Karena rasa sakit yang mendera perutnya. Eunhyuk langsung tak sadarkan diri. Namun, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, dia mendengar suara dobrakan pintu dan beban yang menghimpitnya itu berkurang.

"brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya Hah?" Pekik seorang _namja _itu sambil menarik badan Siwon dari atas Eunhyuk.

**.**

Diwaktu yang sama, ditempat berbeda.

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Dia memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri.

"ada apa denganku?" Gumamnya.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gimana sama Chapter ini? membosankan? Atau gimana? Butuh kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian. Aku sebenernya udah buat ini sampe part akhir, tapi aku masih bingung nentuin endingnya. Jadi apakah kalian mau nunggu? *author kepedean*. Yaudah ah, aku cuma bisa ucapin terima kasih sama kalian yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review~

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya ^^.

_**~balesan review~**_

_**L.I.M15 :**_ oke, terima kasih masukannya ya chingu. Beneran aku senyum-senyum baca review-an kamu ini.^^

_**Lee MinMi :**_ engga kok, Siwon kan hanya 'sewa' Eunhyuk. Di Chapter ini dijelasin bahwa Hyuk punya alasan sendiri hingga dia bekerja seperti itu. For Ending, jujur aku belum sampe sama, tapi kamu maunya sad atau happy nih? Gomawo udah mau nunggu^^

_**9yurea :**_ ini udah dilanjut^^

_**anchofishy :**_ pertanyaan kamu terjawab di Chapter ini kok, selamat membaca^^

_**Saftlack :**_ haha, makasih^^. Benarkah? Aku juga berfikir kaya gitu #plak *diplototin Haemin*. Ini udah kilat belum, udah dong, udah kan? #plak.

_**kyukyu :**_ yah jangan salahin aku dong XD. Kan Hyukie sendiri yang mau XD.

_**HaeHyuk :**_ hehe, iya ini udah dilanjut^^

_**han gege :**_ oke, ini udah dilanjutin^^.

_**Lee Ji MIN :**_ dia kan gak mau terus-terusan bergantung sama Kyu. Oke, semoga ini gak lama^^.

_**farchanie01 :**_ makasih kamu udah mau nungguin^^. Oke ini udah update .

_**ressijewelll :**_ ini udah dilanjut^^.

_**love haehyuk :**_ oke, ini udah dilanjut. Kemungkinan chapter depan baru ada Haehyuk momentnya.

_**eunhae25 :**_ nyehehe~ oke saeng, ini udah lanjut^^.

_**Jewelfishy :**_ pertanyaan kamu kejawab di Chapter ini. kamu maunya gimana?

_**Eun Byeol :**_ hehe, benar. Kedua fict itu aku update barengan sama ff ini. silahkan diliat, jangan lupa review yaa^^. Ini udah dilanjut.

_**eunhaereal :**_ makasih. Ini udah dilanjut^^

_**sparkyuminnie :**_ oke, ini udah aku lanjutin^^.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Broken~**

**Pair : Haehyuk, Slight : Sihyuk/Kyuhyuk/Haemin/ Kyumin. And other couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Italic for Donghae's flashback and dream.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous chapter.**_

Siwon mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk keatas kasur dan menindihnya. Eunhyuk berusaha menjauhkan badan besar Siwon yang menghimpit perutnya. "menjauh hiks, _please…_" Pintanya sambil terisak.

Seolah tuli, Siwon tidak mengindahkan permintaan Eunhyuk. Dia terus menciumi Eunhyuk tanpa menghiraukan _yeoja_ yang ada dibawahnya itu meronta, memohon dan menangis.

Karena rasa sakit yang mendera perutnya. Eunhyuk langsung tak sadarkan diri. Namun, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, dia mendengar suara dobrakan pintu dan beban yang menghimpitnya itu berkurang.

"brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya Hah?" Pekik seorang _namja _itu sambil menarik badan Siwon dari atas Eunhyuk.

_**This Chapter.**_

Siwon langsung terjungkal kebelakang saat sebuah tangan menarik bagian belakang kemejanya dengan keras. Matanya sedikit melebar saat _namja _yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah _namja_ yang sama waktu menolong Eunhyuk di pub. "kau."

Kyuhyun langsung menghajar Siwon tanpa ampun hingga membuat _namja _kekar tersebut pingsan ditempat. Setelah itu, dia beralih kearah Eunhyuk yang sudah pingsan diatas ranjangnya.

Dia segera menggendong Eunhyuk _bridal style_ dan membawanya keluar dari dalam rumah itu kerumah sakit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya matahari menggoda pandangannya. Dia menyerengitkan dahinya saat matanya menatap ruangan asing yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

"_noona_, kau sudah bangun." Eunhyuk menoleh kearah pintu. Disana, ada Kyuhyun dengan sebuah nampan berisi gelas dan beberapa tangkup roti yang berada diatas nampan tersebut.

"Kyu? Dimana ini?" Tanyanya.

"kau ada dirumahku. Aku membawamu kesini saat semalam aku menemukanmu pingsan dikamarmu." Terangnya.

Eunhyuk langsung meraba perutnya dengan refleks. "dia baik-baik saja, semalam aku sudah memeriksakan keadaannya ke rumah sakit baru membawamu kembali kesini." Ucapnya lagi.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "terima kasih Kyu, kau sudah menolongku. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi semalam jika kau tidak ada disana." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menaruh nampan tersebut dimeja nakas samping ranjang dan beralih memeluk Eunhyuk. "aku akan selalu menjaga _noona_, _noona _sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri." Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"terima kasih."

Kyuhyun berinisiatif melepaskan pelukan mereka terlebih dahulu. Dia mengambil gelas susu tersebut dan menyerahkannya kearah Eunhyuk. "ini minumlah, untuk _baby _mu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. _namja _itu selalu memberikan semangat untuknya.

"_noona_ tinggal disini saja, _ne_?" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. "tidak, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, _noona _tidak pernah merepotkanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin _namja _sialan itu menganggu _noona _lagi. Jadi kumohon, tinggalah disini." Pintanya memelas.

Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sangsi. "aku tidak bisa Kyu, bagaimana jika nanti orangtuamu bertanya tentangku?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, mereka sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka keliling dunia. Lagipula, ini rumahku mereka tidak akan masuk tanpa seizinku." Ucapnya.

"ayolah,_noona_." Pintanya lagi.

Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum. "baiklah, aku akan tinggal disini." Ucapnya. "tapi, tidak untuk selamanya _arra_? Hanya sampai keadaanku aman." Tambahnya.

Kyuhyun merengut setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Eunhyuk. "ah, baiklah-baik terserah kau sajalah _noona_," Eunhyuk tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat manja dihadapannya ini.

"kau tidak kerumah sakit?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melirik jam yang bertengger di lengan kirinya. "sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang. _Noona_ tidak apa kan aku tinggal sendiri disini?" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Dia berdiri lalu membungkuk kearah Eunhyuk. "_baby_, jaga _umma_mu _ne_? _hyung_ harus berangkat kerja dulu sekarang oke." Eunhyuk tekikik mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_baby,_ seharusnya kau panggil dia_ ahjussi,_ dan bagaimana kau bilang menyuruhmu memanggilnya_ hyung,_ aku saja belum tau dia _namja_ atau_ yeoja._" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengelus perut datarnya.

Kyuhyun nyengir kearah Eunhyuk. "tidak tau, tapi aku yakin keponakan ku itu nanti adalah _namja_." Ucapnya percaya diri.

"sudah sana berangkat, nanti kau terlambat Kyu." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah dimana kamar Eunhyuk berada sambil berjalan mundur. Dia melambaikan tangannya. "dah _noona, bye baby_." Ucapnya. Setelah itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun itu. "terima kasih Kyu, kau sudah sangat baik padaku." Ucapnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk sedang mendorong troli disalah satu supermarket yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Kyuhyun. Dia berniat memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam, tapi yang ditemukannya hanya berdus-dus ramen dan susu kotak yang ada didapur Dokter muda itu.

Troli yang didorong Eunhyuk sudah terisi dengan belanjaan-belanjaan ibu rumah tangga. Entah itu sayuran, daging ataupun kebutuhan lainnya. Matanya teralihkan dengan jejeran baju bayi yang berada dipojok ruangan.

Dia bergegas menuju mesin kasir. Setelah membayarnya, dia menenteng tas plastic berisi belanjaannya lalu mendekati toko kecil tersebut.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kearah seorang bayi yang sedang memandanginya dari gendongan ibunya. Kemudian dia meraih sebuah baju kecil berwarna biru dengan tokoh ikan badut didepannya.

"pilihan yang bagus." Suara bass nan lembut tersebut membuat Eunhyuk menegang. Dia mengenal betul suara siapa ini.

Dia membalikan badannya. Ya tuhan. Batin Eunhyuk.

Disampingnya itu berdiri dengan gagah seorang _namja _yang amat sangat disayanginya itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Bulir-bulir airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Eunhyuk, hanya dengan mengedipkan matanya airmata tersebut sudah jatuh dari matanya. "Hae." Gumamnya amat sangat pelan.

Hae. Lee Donghae, dia sedikit menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu. "kau, yang waktu itu dirumah sakit bukan?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya dan membuat airmata itu jatuh dari matanya. Dia segera menaruh kembali baju tersebut dan membalikan badannya, berjalan sejauh mungkin dari _namja _itu.

Donghae baru saja akan mengejar Eunhyuk, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Hae _oppa_? Apa yang _oppa _lakukan disini?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu. Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, hanya sedang melakukan control rutin di _department store _ini." Jawabnya.

Sungmin mengampit lengan Donghae. "yasudah, mumpung kita disini, sekalian saja kita mencari cincin untuk pernikahan kita bagaimana?" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Sungmin membawanya masuk kedalam salah satu toko perhiasan yang berada disana.

"kau suka yang mana _oppa_? Aku suka yang berlian ini." Ucap Sungmin sambil menunjukan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian putih.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "itu terlalu mewah Min, aku tidak suka." Mata Donghae kembali melihat-lihat jejeran cincin indah itu dengan pandangan tidak semangat.

"akh." Pekiknya. Sungmin yang berada disampingnya berjengit kaget dibuatnya. "ada apa _oppa_?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Donghae melonggarkan simpul dasinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah cincin sederhana. Dia melepaskan cincin tersebut dari kalungnya dan menunjukan cincin tersebut kearah Sungmin. "aku suka yang seperti ini." Ucapnya.

Sungmin mengambil cincin tersebut dan menelitinya. Kedua alisnya menyatu setelah melihat sebuah inisial L.E yang terukir didalamnya. 'siapa ini?' Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"cincin itu sangat bagus, kami juga pernah mendesain yang persis seperti itu. Cincin itu akan terdapat medan magnet didalamnya, jadi jika cincin satunya lagi bertemu mereka akan menempel satu sama lain dan membentuk sebuah ukiran sempurna." Ucap sang pelayan toko tersebut.

Fikiran Donghae sepertinya tidak asing dengan penjelasan pelayan toko tersebut.

Slash…

_Donghae tersenyum memandangi sepasang cincin yang berada digenggamannya itu. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu seseorang ditaman kota. Donghae menoleh saat sebuah tangan halus menepuk bahunya._

"_Hae, apa yang akan kau tunjukan padaku?" Tanya yeoja itu._

_Donghae tersenyum dan menyuruh yeoja itu untuk duduk dihadapannya. "kau lihat ini apa?" Tanyanya. Si yeoja yang berada dihadapan Donghae menyerengitkan dahinya. "itu cincin." Jawabnya._

"_benar, tapi cincin ini sangat special." Ucap Donghae._

_Si yeoja menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak mengerti." _

_Donghae menunjukan cincin dengan ukuran lebih kecil dari yang satunya lagi. "didalamnya ini ada inisial L.D yang berarti Lee Donghae. cincin ini kau yang memakainya." Terangnya. "Sedangkan yang ini, L,E inisial namamu, dan jika cincin ini digabungkan." Donghae mendekatkan kedua cincin tersebut dan cincin itu menempel satu sama lain. "akan membuat sebuah ukiran tanggal anniversary kita,"Tambahnya._

_Si yeoja tersenyum manis mendengarnya. "aku menyukainya Hae," Ucapnya._

"_berikan tanganmu," Sang yeoja memberikan tangannya kearah Donghae. namja itu langsung memasukan cincin dengan inisial LD itu ke jari manis si yeoja. _

Slash…

Donghae langsung memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut kencang saat sedikit memori dalam kepalanya menunjukan sebuah kejadian masa lalunya.

Sungmin yang berada disampingnya langsung memegangi bahu Donghae. "_oppa? Gwaenchana?_" Tanyanya.

Donghae masih meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. "kepalaku sakit Min, antarkan aku kembali kerumah." Pintanya dengan suara pelan.

Sungmin segera menghubungi supirnya sambil membantu memapah Donghae keluar dari toko tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka sedikit berjengit saat melihat Donghae memgangi kepalanya. Dia mengecup cincin yang sama dengan punya Donghae dijari manisnya. "semoga kau cepat mengingatku, Hae. Aku dan bayi ini menunggumu." Ucapnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**4 month later**_

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah membuncit itu. Umur kandungannya bulan ini sudah memasuki usia 5 bulan. Dia berjalan kearah pintu utama dan membukanya.

"selamat pagi," Ternyata itu adalah pengantar surat. Setelah menandatangani surat penerimaan tersebut Eunhyuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Eunhyuk kembali duduk sembari memilah-milah bertumpuk-tumpuk surat yang ada ditangannya. Tagihan listrik,telpon, dan banyak lagi. Tapi gerakan tangan Eunhyuk terhenti saat matanya memegang sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Tangannya bergetar saat membuka undangan berwarna merah marun tersebut.

Tes…

Airmatanya menetes saat melihat sebuah nama dengan ukiran tinta emas itu terbaca olehnya. Disana tertulis dengan jelasnya pernikahan dua insan muda. **Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin**.

Undangan tersebut jatuh kelantai dan menyisakan Eunhyuk yang terisak pelan sambil memeluk perutnya dengan lembut.

Ya tuhan, apa ini hukuman untukku. Batin Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

Sepasang orangtua turun dari mobil Audi Q5 itu dengan _bodyguard_ yang berada dikanan kirinya. _Yeoja _berumur namun tidak menghilangkan guratan cantiknya itu memandangi rumah dihadapannya dengan pandangan kagum.

"si bodoh itu ternyata sukses juga," Ucapnya.

Sang _namja _yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar ucapan istrinya tersebut. "jangan begitu Chulie-_ah_, Kyuhyun berarti sudah bisa menepati janjinya pada kita dulu." Ucap si suami.

_Yeoja_ bernama Chulie atau Cho Heechul itu menoleh kearah suaminya. "belum, dia belum menepati semua janjinya, Hangeng. Dia belum membawa Sungmin kepadaku." Ucap Chulie.

Cho Hangeng merangkul bahu Heechul. "sepertinya itu sulit Heenim-_ah_, kau sudah dengar berita tentang pertunangannya dengan anak Leeteuk dan Kangin bukan?" Heechul menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Hangeng.

Heechul mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah tersebut. Tangannya membuka pintu rumah tersebut. "aish, anak itu ceroboh sekali." Ucapnya saat ternyata pintu rumah tersebut tidak terkunci.

"siapa kau?" Tanyanya kepada Eunhyuk yang sedang menangis disofa. Merasa ada orang lain didekatnya, Eunhyuk mengelap airmata di pipinya dan menoleh. "_nugu_?" Tanyanya pelan.

Heechul mendekat dan Eunhyuk berdiri. "justru aku yang bertanya padamu, siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan anakku?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menelan salivanya dengan gugup. "aku… aku…"

"diam, aku akan menelfon si bodoh itu." Heechul mengambil ponsel yang berada didalam tasnya dan men_dial_ digit nomor yang dihafalnya.

Eunhyuk berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Hangeng yang baru masuk kedalam langsung terdiam saat melihat ada sosok _yeoja_ asing baginya.

"Ya! CHO KYUHYUN! Cepat kembali kerumahmu." Pekiknya setelah_ line _telpon itu tersambung.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memarkirkan Luxury White Audi A1 nya dengan asal-asalan didepan rumahnya. Dia segera berlari kedalam dan membuka pintu masuk tersebut dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'brak' yang cukup keras.

"_umma? Appa? _Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Heechul berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. PLAK. Heechul langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras. "siapa _yeoja _itu hah? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanyanya beruntun sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk yang sedang tertunduk di sofa.

"_umma_, dia Hyuk _noona_. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai _noona -_ku sendiri. Aku membawanya kesini karena dia tinggal sendirian dirumahnya, dan karena ada _namja _sialan yang masuk seenaknya kerumahnya dan karena untuk keselamatannya, aku membawanya kemari." Terangnya.

Heechul sedikit terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. "kau yang membuatnya hamil?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "_umma_, dia sudah bersuami." Jawabnya.

"kenapa dia ada disini jika sudah punya suami? Apa kau mau dicap sebagai _namja _yang menyembunyikan istri orang?" Pekiknya lagi.

"_umma_, nanti aku akan menjelaskannya—

"tidak, cepat bawa _yeoja _ini keluar. Bagaimana kalau Minnie _chagi_ kemari dan melihatnya? Dia bisa menolakmu bodoh." Ucapan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kyu, sepertinya aku memang harus kembali kerumahku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Eunhyuk membuka suaranya.

Kyuhyun segera menoleh. "_noona_? Bagaimana jika _namja_ itu kembali mendatangimu?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku yakin dia sudah jera. Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku." Ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah kamar yang disediakan Kyuhyun selama 3 bulan ini dia tinggal dirumah dokter muda itu.

Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan khawatir. Dia takut akan perasaan _yeoja _itu tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang sudah dilontarkan _umma_-nya. Dan juga, saat dia tidak sengaja menyebutkan bahwa dia sudah menikah tersebut.

Tak lama berselang, Eunhyuk kembali keruangan keluarga dengan menenteng sebuah tas besar. Kyuhyun berlari dan mengambil alih tas tersebut. "aku akan mengantar _noona_ kerumah." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak perlu Kyu, itu akan merepotkan. Aku bisa naik bis untuk kembali kerumah." Ucapnya.

Jelas Kyuhyun menggeleng tegas mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan _noona _pulang sendirian apalagi naik bus." Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Heechul. "aku akan mengantarkan Hyuk _noona_." Ucapnya.

Heechul tidak menjawab, matanya sedang focus pada suatu objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengar satupun larangan yang keluar dari mulut Heechul berarti menandakan _umma_-nya itu setuju dengan permintaannya.

"_appa_, aku mengantar Hyuk _noona _dulu." Hangeng menganggukan kepalanya setelahnya.

"Hangeng-_ah_." Hangeng menoleh kearah Heechul yang sedang membaca sebuah undangan pernikahan. "ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Tangan Heechul mengangkat sebuah undangan pernikahan yang tadi juga dipegang oleh Eunhyuk. "ini, tidak sungguhan kan? Minnie _chagi_, dia akan menikah?" Ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk turun dari mobil Kyuhyun dan memandangi rumahnya yang sudah lama tidak ditinggalinya itu. "_noona_? Ayo masuk." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menenteng tas besarnya. Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya dan memimpin langkah berjalan terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Cklek…

Setelah pintu terbuka, dahi Eunhyuk menyerengit heran saat melihat rumahnya yang terlihat bersih tanpa debu itu. Seingatnya, selama dia tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun, _namja _itu tidak membiarkannya kembali kerumah itu.

"aku menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan rumah ini satu minggu sekali." Ucapan Kyuhyun seakan menjawab keterkejutan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "terima kasih Kyu, sungguh aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena tuhan mengirimkan malaikat sepertimu untukku." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

(me : Hyukie gak boleh boong loh! *Kyu siap-siap ngasah golok buat bunuh authornya*)

"kau mau minum sesuatu?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu. "aku harus kembali kerumah, dan maaf atas perbuatan _umma_ ini. Aku janji, setelah _umma_ dan_ appa_ sudah kembali ke Amerika, aku akan membawa _noona _lagi kerumahku."

"tidak perlu Kyu, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini hingga bayiku lahir." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengelus perutnya.

"_noona—_

"_please, _Kyu." Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk. Dia dengan berat hati menganggukan kepalanya.

"sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang," Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dilengannya.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "baiklah, selamat jalan." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan saat _namja _yang sudah dianggap _dongsaeng_nya itu berjalan keluar dan memacu mobil nya meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Dia menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan kedalam rumahnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah dinding tepat dimana terdapat figura besar yang memuat foto pernikahannya dengan Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris melihatnya. Dia berjalan kearah dimana kamarnya berada. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Dia memasukan seluruh foto-fotonya bersama Donghae saat masih menjalin hubungan hingga menikah kedalam kotak tersebut.

Bukan hanya foto saja, dia juga memasukan baju _couple _mereka. Kalung dengan inisial D.E, boneka ikan dan monyet yang saling berpelukan, surat cinta yang Donghae tulis untuknya. Dan terakhir, sebuah amplop yang berisi surat yang ditulis olehnya sendiri.

Setelah barang-barang tersebut telah masuk kedalam kotak box tersebut, yang tersisa hanyalah amplop biru yang didalamnya berisi surat yang ditulis olehnya. Eunhyuk melepaskan cincin yang selama 6 bulan ini tidak pernah lepas dari jemari manisnya.

Dia memandangi cincin itu sebentar, lalu memasukan cincin tersebut kedalam amplop biru dan memasukannya kedalam kotak tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Teukie baru saja selesai dengan urusannya dibutik yang dikelolanya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya. Karena, dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang kemarin tiba-tiba drop itu.

Teukie menajamkan pengelihatannya saat melihat sesosok _yeoja _yang sedikit familiar dalam ingatannya itu sedang berdiri didepan. "Eunhyuk," Gumamnya.

"berhenti pak Shin," Perintahnya. Teukie segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan kearah Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk?" Panggilnya.

Si _yeoja _atau Eunhyuk menoleh, dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Teukie yang muncul dihadapannya. "Nyonya Lee." Ucapnya sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"kau ingin bertemu dengan Donghae? ayo, dia ada didalam, mumpung suamiku—

"tidak Nyonya, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." Selanya, dia melirik kearah kotak sedang yang sedari tadi berada dipelukannya. "aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini untuk Donghae." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak tersebut kearah Teukie.

Teukie hanya menerimanya dengan wajah bingung. "apa ini?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. "semua itu adalah barang-barang yang Donghae berikan untukku. Dan karena ia akan segera menikah, aku sepertinya tidak pantas untuk menyimpan barang-barang itu." Jelasnya dengan nada suara yang hampir terdengar ingin menangis.

"Eunhyuk," Ucap Teukie sedih.

"aku harap Donghae bisa berbahagia dengan pernikahannya kali ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Teukie meletakkan kotak berwarna biru tersebut dibawah dan memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. "maafkan _umma_, Eunhyuk. _Umma _tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kalian." Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Teukie.

"tidak _umma_, ini adalah takdir kami. Aku bisa menerimanya walaupun itu sulit."

Teukie melepaskan pelukannya walaupun masih menangkupkan kedua lengannya di pipi Eunhyuk. "kau sedang mengandung?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "iya, sudah 5 bulan." Jawabnya.

Teukie mengarahkan lengannya kearah perut Eunhyuk yang sedikit membuncit itu dan mengelusnya secara memutar. "Hae pasti akan senang jika mengetahui hal ini." Gumamnya.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Dia membayangkan kini yang mengelus perut buncitnya adalah Donghae. Ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya ini.

"_umma_, aku pamit dulu." Teukie mendongak setelah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"kenapa cepat sekali?" Ucap Teukie protes. Agaknya dia masih ingin berlama-lama berinteraksi dengan cucunya itu.

"_mian umma_, aku ada urusan." Teukie menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang ibu yang sejak dulu tidak pernah dia rasakan.

"pak Kim, tolong antarkan Eunhyuk pulang." Perintah Teukie pada supirnya. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "_umma_, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucapnya.

"tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. Sekarang, kau masuk." Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu belakang Audi Q5nya itu dan membimbing Eunhyuk untuk masuk kedalamnya. "kau tinggal bilang pada pak Kim dimana alamatmu, nanti dia akan mengantarkanmu." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum _angelic_.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "terima kasih _umma,_" Ucapnya.

Teukie mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Audi Q5 itu menjauh dari pandangannya. Dia mengambil box yang dibawa Eunhyuk tadi dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang membawa Eunhyuk tadi berhenti didepan rumah sederhana—tempat Eunhyuk tinggal. Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil tersebut setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"terima kasih Pak Kim sudah mengantarkanku." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya.

Eunhyuk berjalan masuk kedalam rumah kecil miliknya, tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan orang-orang yang mencibirnya sejak tadi.

"lihatlah, dia kembali lagi dengan mobil yang berbeda. Bukankah itu sangat menggelikan?"

"kau tau _namja _yang diakuinya sebagai suaminya itu sekarang tidak lagi bersamanya. Jangan-jangan _namja _itu bukan suaminya lagi."

"dasar pelac*r."

Eunhyuk menyenderkan punggungnya dibalik pintu setelah dia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang untuk melapangkan hatinya mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan dari tetangganya itu.

Prang…

Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget saat sebuah benda yang diyakininya sebuah batu memecahkan kaca jendela rumahnya.

"pergi kau dari lingkungan kami," Pekikan tersebut berasal dari luar rumah tersebut.

"dasar _yeoja _murahan." Semua umpatan-umpatan yang dilontarkan para tetangganya membuat Eunhyuk memeluk perutnya dengan protektif.

Prang…

Dan sekali lagi sebuah batu besar masuk melalui jendela dan mengenai pigura kaca foto pernikahan Haehyuk lalu jatuh kelantai. Eunhyuk berjalan cepat kearah buffet kecil tempat foto tadi berada. Dia mendekap foto tersebut didadanya.

"Hae," Gumamnya sambil mempererat figura tersebut.

Eunhyuk semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke lemari itu saat lemparan demi lemparan yang berasal dari luar terus masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hae, hiks tolong aku." Isaknya ketakutan.

TUK.

"ah," Eunhyuk terpekik lirih sambil memegangi dahinya yang tertimpah sebuah batu yang berukuran lumayan besar.

Eunhyuk menurunkan lengannya, matanya membesar saat melihat cairan merah pekat berada di telapak tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, rasa pusing yang hebat menderanya hingga dia pingsan dan rebahan dilantai dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari pelipisnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengendarai Luxury White Audi A1nya dengan perlahan menuju tempat Eunhyuk tinggal. Dia menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang berkumpul didepan rumah Eunhyuk.

Matanya melotot saat melihat orang-orang tersebut melemparkan batu dan yang lainnya kearah rumah Eunhyuk. "Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Pekiknya.

Kerumunan tersebut menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Mereka sedikit mundur perlahan saat melihat aura iblis (?) yang dikeluarkan oleh _namja _itu.

Kyuhyun segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah itu sambil berteriak memanggil nama Eunhyuk. "_noona? _Hyuk _noona_?" Panggilnya setengah berteriak.

"_NOONA!_" Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah dimana Eunhyuk berada. Dia meletakan kepala Eunhyuk dipahanya. Matanya membulat saat melihat cairan merah pekat berasal dari dahi _yeoja _yang sudah dianggap sebagai _noona _-nya tersebut.

Dia segera menggendong Eunhyuk yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan _bridal style_ lalu keluar untuk membawa Eunhyuk kerumah sakit.

Para tetangga yang masih berkumpul didepan rumah Eunhyuk sedikit mundur saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam dan menggendong Eunhyuk yang pingsan tersebut.

"aku bersumpah akan memenjarakan kalian semua jika terjadi sesuatu dengan _noona_-ku." Desisnya. Tak lupa tatapan iblis dilayangkan kepada tetangga Eunhyuk yang kebanyakan _yeoja _itu.

Setelah itu, dia membawa Eunhyuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju rumah sakit.

_**Donghae side**_

"_Hae, tolong aku." Donghae menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dipojok sana, yang entah berada dimana dia kini. Dia bisa melihat siluet seorang yeoja sedang duduk disebuah bangku sambil memeluk perutnya yang membuncit._

_Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah yeoja itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat cairan merah pekat mengalir dari sela-sela kaki yeoja tersebut. "Ya! Gwenchana?" Ucapnya sambil mendekat. _

_Yeoja itu mendongak, tetapi Donghae tidak begitu jelas melihat wajah yeoja itu. Donghae tersentak saat seseorang menarik paksa yeoja itu untuk berdiri. _

"_Ya! Dia sedang kesakitan," Pekik Donghae sambil berlari kearah si namja yang menarik si yeoja tadi._

_Namun secepat apapun dia berlari, bayangan namja dan yeoja tadi makin menjauh darinya. Hingga dia kehilangan sosok dua orang tersebut, yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis yeoja itu yang menyebut-nyebut namanya dengan lirih._

Donghae bangun dari tidurnya sambil terengah-engah sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri. "siapa _yeoja _itu?" Gumamnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.To Be Continue.**_

Gimana sama Chapter ini? makin ancurkah? Ngebosenin? Atau kurang gimana gitu? kritik dan sarannya ditunggu. Dan aku juga ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih sama kalian yang udah nyempetin baca dan review~

Oh iya, untuk yang belum punya akun, tetep review ya? Tapi harap cantumin nama kamu biar akunya bisa kenal sama kalian oke?.

Sampe ketemu di Chapter depan !

_**Balesan Review~**_

_**MrsVampie :**_ iya, yang nolongin Hyuk itu Kyu. ^^.

_**Henry Park :**_ annyeong do~ semoga ini termasuk kilat yaa^^.

_**Mey Hanazaki :**_ iya, itu Kyuhyun. Oke, udah diupdate Chapter 3nya.

_**iyyan :**_ makasiiih~ ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca dan Review^^.

_**yeyeaddict :**_ pertanyaan kamu nanti akan terjawab dengan sendirinya. Hehe~

_**Eun Byeol :**_ annyeong do~. Ini udah dilanjut^^.

_**Matsuka99 :**_ hehe, oke ini udah dilanjut^^.

_**hyukfa :**_ nanti bakalan kejawab kok^^. Semoga Chapter ini cukup panjang yaaa~ udah lebih dari 3000 words loh,

_**ressijewelll :**_ wah pada bisa jawab yah siapa yang nyelametin Hyuk ^^. Makasih udah mau nunggu lanjutannya^^.

_**HaeHyuk :**_ hehe, makasihh~.

_**eunhaereal :**_ syukur deh kalo berasa. Oke ini udah dilanjut^^.

_**Kimberly :**_ itu anaknya Donghae kok, waaa~ dead chara? Aku gak tegaaaa .

_**anchofishy :**_ kita lihat aja nanti, nyehehe~. Iya, itu anaknya Hae. Pertanyaan itu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

_**pervywoonie :**_ makasiiih~. Ini udah dilanjutin.

_**Lee MinMi :**_ oke, makasih semangatnya^^.

_**love haehyuk :**_ iya, ini udah lanjut semoga gak lama yaa~

_**cloudeangel :**_ ganti couple? Liat nanti ne? nyehehe~

_**eunhae25 :**_ ini udah dilanjut saeng~. My all is in you-nya masih jauh banget saeng, yang ini dulu yaaa? .

_**special2804 :**_ hem? Semoga aja #plak. Makasih udah baca dan review~

_**Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae :**_ hehe. Kyu yang nyelametin Hyuk. Ini udah dilanjut^^.

_**kissmeunhae86 :**_ makasiiih^^. Ini udah update .

_**farchanie01 :**_ bukan, Ming bukan pacarnya Kyu. My love my Dongsaeng update barengan fict ini. di cek yaa^^

_**little13 :**_ benarkah? Iya, mereka OOC aku juga ngerasa begitu hehe. Oke, Chap 3 nya datang!

_**okisXiah :**_ wah chingu emosi #plak. Ini udah lanjut^^.

_**Sparku302 :**_ emangnya ini terlalu nyesek ya? Enggak kan? Engga dong #plak. Cara bikin akun ffn? Tinggal Sign Up terus ikutin step selanjutnya. Susah juga sih jelasinnya.#plak.

_**QueenDeeBeauty : **_ini udah dilanjut, makasih juga udah nunggu ff abal ini hehehe~

_**lovelydovey :**_ ini udahan dilanjut ^^.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~BROKEN~**

**Pair : Haehyuk/Slight Kyuhyuk,Haemin,Sihyuk. And other couple**

**Warn :**** GS, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

≈**Chapter 4≈**

Ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya membuat Donghae menoleh. "masuk!" Ucapnya kemudian.

Teukie yang ternyata pelaku(?) pengetukan pintu itu masuk kedalam kamar anak laki-lakinya itu sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar.

"itu apa _umma_?" Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk kotak yang berada didalam dekapan Teukie.

Teukie mendekat kearah ranjang dimana Donghae masih duduk diatasnya. Kemudian dia menaruh kotak tersebut didepan Donghae. "kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Ucap Teukie.

"apa ini?"

Teukie tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae dengan lembut. "kau bisa menemukan jawabannya didalam ini." Setelah berujar demikian, Teukie melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru laut tersebut.

Dengan dahi berkerut, Donghae mulai membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan satu-satu barang yang ada disana, entah itu baju _couple_,boneka monyet yang sedang memeluk boneka ikan badut, surat berwarna-warni dan foto.

Dia melihat foto-foto dirinya dan seorang _yeoja_ yang beberapa kali ini ditemuinya. "_yeoja _ini," Gumamnya.

"akh," Donghae memegang kepala dengan lengan kanannya. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang saat dirinya berusaha mengingat siapa _yeoja _yang ada difoto ini dan apa hubungannya sebenarnya dengan _yeoja _itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hae! Ayo kita kesana!" Donghae tersenyum dan hanya menuruti kemana lengan halus yeoja manis dengan gummy smile yang cantik itu menariknya pergi._

_Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah stand photo box yang berada diantara stand-stand lain yang ada di pusat kota yang ramai dengan para pengunjung untuk menunggu pesta kembang api yang akan diadakan dimalam pukul duabelas tepat. Saat malam pergantian tahun._

_Yeoja bergummy smile itu menekan tombol start untuk memulai acara photo. Berbagai pose mereka lakoni. Entah itu si yeoja yang menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Donghae, atau Donghae yang memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang._

_Yeoja dengan gummy smile itu keluar terlebih dahulu dari dalam box dan langsung menunggu cetakan foto barusan. Senyum cantiknya mengembang setelah melihat hasil foto tadi. "Hae, lihat! Ini bagus kan?" _

_Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "iya, sangat bagus. Apalagi yang ini." Ucapnya sambil menujuk sebuah foto dimana mereka berdua yang saling memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang bersentuhan, tetapi dihalangi oleh lengan Donghae._

"_dasar Hae mesum!" Pekik yeoja itu._

_Donghae tertawa melihat wajah yeojachingu-nya itu yang sudah memerah. Dia merangkul bahu yeoja itu dan membawanya menjauh dari stand foto tersebut._

"_sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Donghae._

_Si yeoja berfikir sejenak. "aku mau makan ice cream strawberry!" Jawabnya._

_Dahi Donghae mengerut lalu menghentikan langkahnya, sontak membuat yeoja yang masih dalam rangkulannya juga ikut berhenti. "ada apa?"_

"_kau itu sedari tadi sudah makan ice cream terus. Dan sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau masih ingin ice cream juga? Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan membelikannya."_

_Yeoja itu cemberut dan mempoutkan bibir kissable nya itu. "Hae jahat!" Ucapnya._

"_biarin!"_

_Jawaban dari Donghae itu rupanya membuat si yeoja tersebut kesal. Lihatlah sekarang, dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. "Haaaaeee! Aku mau ice cream strawberry!" Rengeknya._

_Dalam hati Donghae tersenyum geli melihat tingkah yeojachingu-nya itu. Tetapi dia sepertinya masih ingin mengerjai yeojachingu-nya ini dulu._

"_tidak!"_

"_Hae menyebalkaaaaan! Yasudah biar aku beli sendiri. Ah, atau gak aku cari namja lain aja yang mau membelikanku ice cream. Bye Mr. Donghae yang menyebalkan!" Ujarnya sambil berlalu._

_Donghae tertawa pelan lalu berlari menghampiri yeoja bergummy smile itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. "jangan marah dong Hyukie," Ucapnya._

_Yeoja itu tetap keukeh pada posisinya. "kau menyebalkan Hae!"_

"_iya aku menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa kau masih mau dengan orang menyebalkan sepertiku?" Godanya. Yeoja itu melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan membalikan badannya kearah Donghae._

"_ish," Decaknya._

"_ah sudahlah! Jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil. Ayo! Aku akan membelikanmu ice cream, tapi janji ini yang terakhir!" Ucapan Donghae membuat yeoja itu tersenyum senang._

_CUP…_

_Yeoja itu mendaratkan bibirnya dipipi kanan Donghae sekilas. "Gomawo Hae-ah, saranghae." Ucapnya._

"_Nado."_

**.**

**.**

Donghae mencengkram erat foto yang didapatkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu itu. "Hyukie." Lirihnya.

Tangannya kembali mencari dan memilah-milah foto yang ada didalam kotak tersebut. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat mata teduhnya menangkap sebuah foto dirinya dengan seorang _yeoja _yang memakai gaun sederhana dengan gereja kecil sebagai _background_nya.

**.**

**.**

"_Lee Donghae, bersediakah kau mendampingi Lee Eunhyuk selamanya, disaat sehat maupun sakit. Hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Ucap pastur yang memimpin upacara pernikahan tersebut._

_Donghae tersenyum dan melirik sekilas kearah sang yeoja yang berdiri disampingnya. "ya, saya bersedia." Ucapnya mantap._

"_dan Lee Eunhyuk, bersediakah kau mendampingi Lee Donghae selamanya, disaat sehat maupun sakit. Hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" _

_Yeoja yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk itu tersenyum tipis, lalu menengok kearah Donghae yang sedang melihatnya sambil tersenyum juga. "ya, saya bersedia." Jawabnya._

_Sang pastur tersenyum. "sekarang kalian sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu." Ucapnya sambil memandang Donghae._

_Donghae menengok kearah Eunhyuk, tersenyum amat sangat tampan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk. "saranghae," Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk._

"_nado saranghae," Balasnya setelah tautan bibir itu terlepas._

_Tidak ada perayaan, tidak ada pesta mewah setelahnya. Mereka menikah disebuah gereja kecil dipinggir Mokpo dengan seorang pendeta dan seorang saksi yang merupakan pengurus panti asuhan yang Eunhyuk diami._

**.**

**.**

Mata Donghae berkaca-kaca setelah mengingat-ingat setiap rentetan kenangan masa lalunya yang masuk kedalam ingatannya. "Hyukie!"

Dia bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan mengganti piyamanya dengan kemeja yang diambilnya secara sembarangan. Setelah dirasa cukup rapih, dia mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja nakas.

"Hae! Kamu mau kemana sayang?" Teukie berteriak saat melihat anak sematawayangnya itu berlari cukup cepat menuruni anak tangga.

"_umma_! Aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Aku harus menemui Hyukie."

Teukie tersenyum setelah melihat bayangan Donghae yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. "semoga kau bahagia sayang." Ucapnya.

—**o0o0o0o0o—**

Sungmin baru saja turun dari mobil Jazz merah mudanya didepan kediaman keluarga tunangannya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat sosok Donghae yang keluar dari dalam rumahnya. "_oppa_!" Panggilnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat panggilannya untuk Donghae itu tidak dihiraukan. Dia masih memperhatikan Donghae yang masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Sungmin ikut masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya dan mengikuti Lexus LFA putih milik Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Donghae memarkirkan mobil Lexus putihnya didepan sebuah rumah sederhana. Dahinya sedikit menyerengit kala melihat kondisi halaman rumah yang begitu berantakan.

Matanya melebar saat melihat kaca depan rumahnya sudah pecah dibeberapa bagian. Dia segera berlari masuk dan menerobos pintu depan. "HYUKIE!" Panggilnya.

Hening.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada siapapun didalamnya.

"Hyukie! kamu dimana _chagi_?"

Langkah Donghae terhenti saat matanya menangkap beberapa batu dari segala ukuran berserakan didalam rumahnya. Dengan perasaan cemas, dia mendekat dan berjongkok didepan sebuah lemari kecil.

"Hyukie~" Gumamnya lirih saat melihat setitik darah yang berada disana. Dengan segera, dia bangkit dari jongkoknya dan kembali berlari keluar rumah.

"_adjumma_! Apa kau melihat istriku? Kenapa rumahku begitu berantakan sekali?" Tanyanya pada seorang wanita tua yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya.

"Eunhyuk-_sshi_?" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"tadi para tetangga sini melempari batu kearah rumah kalian." Jawabnya.

"apa? Ada apa memangnya?"

_Adjumma _itu menghela nafas sebentar. "saat kau berada dirumah sakit setelah kecelakaan itu, ada seorang pemuda yang datang dan memaksa masuk kedalam rumah kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena aku takut untuk melihat saat itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, seorang _namja _yang berbeda masuk dan membawa istrimu yang pingsan, setelah itu aku tidak pernah melihat Eunhyuk-_sshi _kembali kerumah ini selama kurang lebih 4 bulan dan baru tadi pagi dia pulang dan para tetangga langsung melempar dan memakinya. Lalu, _namja _yang menolong Eunhyuk-_sshi _waktu itu datang dan membawanya lagi, tapi aku tidak tau kemana dia membawa istrimu pergi." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"apa anda kenal _namja_ yang membawa istriku _adjumma_?"

Si _adjumma _tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak mengenalnya."

Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya. Sebagai suami, dia merasa dirinya tidak berguna sama sekali. Membiarkan istrinya dibawa oleh seorang _namja _yang tidak dikenalnya dan dia tidak tau kemana _namja _itu membawa istrinya pergi.

"kamu dimana _chagi_?" Gumamnya pelan.

_Adjumma _tersebut menepuk bahu Donghae dengan lembut beberapa kali. "tenanglah, coba kau cari dirumah sakit terdekat dari sini. Mungkin _namja _itu membawanya kesana. Dan aku rasa,dia menyayangi istrimu, karena dia sempat berteriak pada orang-orang yang melempari batu kerumah kalian."

Donghae tersenyum kepada _yeoja _paruh baya dihadapannya itu. "_Kamsahamnida, Adjumma_!" Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya.

"ya sama-sama."

"aku pamit _Adjumma_!" Ucapnya sambil berlalu. Sesampainya didepan mobilnya, Donghae kembali membungkukan badannya dan kali ini benar-benar masuk dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat yang berada disekitar wilayah tersebut.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, sebuah Honda Jazz berwarna merah muda berhenti tepat didepan rumah _adjumma _tersebut.

"_annyeonghaseo._" Ucap seorang _yeoja _yang mengendarai mobil tersebut.

_Yeoja _paruh baya itu tersenyum dan sedikit menyerengitkan dahinya. "_nuguseyo_?"

Si _yeoja _muda tersenyum. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada anda. Apa anda mengenal orang yang tinggal disana?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk rumah sederhana milik Haehyuk.

"maksudmu Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan sang _adjumma _tersebut menceritakan seluruhnya yang dia ketahui dari awal hingga akhir.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan mengutak-atiknya sebentar. "apakah _namja _yang anda maksud adalah dia?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kehadapan si _adjumma_.

"Ya, benar! Dia orangnya. Apa anda mengenalnya?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "baiklah, _adjumma_! terima kasih sudah member informasi tadi." Ucapnya.

"ya, sama-sama."

"kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu _adjumma_!" Ucapnya sambil menundukan badannya dan berlalu.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar didalam mobilnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu, setelah itu dia menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan Jazz merah mudanya kesuatu tempat.

—**o0o—**

"maaf, nama yang anda cari tidak ada dirumah sakit ini." Ucap sang resepsionis.

Donghae menghela nafas lelah. Dirinya sudah berkeliling beberapa rumah sakit yang berada disekitar rumahnya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Eunhyuk tidak ada dimanapun.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, dia berniat keluar dari dalam rumah sakit tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat siluet seorang yang dikenalinya. "Sungmin? ada apa dia kemari?" Dirinya bertanya-tanya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangku yang berada diruangannya, dia memeriksa beberapa data pasien yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya. Dia begitu serius mengerjakan data tersebut, hingga sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"permisi Dokter Cho, ada yang ingin bertemu anda!" Ucap seorang suster ber_nametag_-kan Sulli tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan membenarkan sedikit letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "siapa?"

"_yeoja _yang beberapa waktu yang lalu juga pernah menemui anda, Dokter."

Lee Sungmin. Batin Kyuhyun. "suruh dia masuk," Ucapnya kemudian.

Sulli merunduk sebentar dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan data-data pasien yang ada diatas mejanya.

CKLEK…

Suara pintu yang terbuka tidak membuat _namja _bermarga Cho itu mendongak, walaupun hanya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangannya tersebut.

"apa kabar Kyu? Lama tak bertemu." Ucap Sungmin sambil duduk dikursi yang tersedia didepan meja Kyuhyun.

"baik. Ada apa anda kemari Nona Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari data-data pasien tersebut.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun ini. "langsung saja ke inti permasalahannya. Eunhyuk _-sshi_ ada bersamamu bukan?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan segala kegiatannya setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin, kemudian dia memilih menutup data laporan yang dipegangnya dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Eunhyuk? Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenal orang yang bernama Eunhyuk." Bohongnya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "jangan berpura-pura Kyu, aku sudah tau semuanya."

"apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Lee Sungmin!"

"aku senang jika kau mau membantuku untuk menyembunyikannya, setidaknya sampai hari pernikahanku dengan Donghae _oppa _selesai."

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Apa sebegitu cintanya Lee Sungmin pada Lee Donghae hingga membuat orang lain menderita?

"tenang saja, aku akan menyelamatkan Hyuk _noona _dari orang-orang seperti kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"kau sepertinya sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk-_sshi_. Padahal dia sudah bersuami, tetapi mengapa masih menggodamu?" Kalian bisa menangkap nada tidak suka dari cara bicara Sungmin bukan?

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. "Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya." Ucapnya. "tetapi, soal menggodaku, seharusnya itu kau tunjukkan untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kau yang menggoda suami Hyuk _noona_? Bahkan kau berniat menyingkirkannya hanya untuk menikah dengannya? Bukankah itu picik Nona Lee?" Tambah Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin yang berada dipangkuannya terkepal pelan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu menusuk dan dingin itu.

"hnn… aku sepertinya tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berbincang dengan anda Nona Lee, aku masih banyak pasien yang harus kuperiksa." Ucapnya sambil melirik jam tangannya dan berdiri.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan pribadinya, tetapi saat lengannya barusaja meraih kenop pintu, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat mendengar suara Sungmin.

"mengapa kau berubah Kyu?" Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil memandangi punggung tegap milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam kemudian menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin. "aku tidak berubah, tapi kau yang berubah." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Kyuh~" Setitik airmata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya.

_**.**_

_**.To Be Continue.**_

Hai hai *lambai tangan sambil senyum lebar* Mianhe, nih ff lama banget updatenya. Salahkan status aku yang jadi mahasiswa sekaligus pekerja cukup menguras waktu dan tenaga. Jadi, sekali lagi maaf buat FF yang lainnya belum update. Dah gitu aja curhatnya, oh iya—terima kasih sama kalian yang masih menunggu FF ini (emang ada?). See You Next Chapter~~

**.**

**.**

**THANKS TO : **_**Widyaflys24 | harumisujatmiko | Mey Hanazaki | love haehyuk | Kazuma B'tomat | anchofishy | Henry Park | Anchovy | Stephanie choi | guest1004 | QueenDeeBeauty | GaemGyunie | eunhae25 | Kim ryokie | Farchanie01 | Mei Hyun15 | solaria | Lee eun san | ceekuchiki | ressijewelll | Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae | LovelyDovey | AvieGreatest | Amanda | Ika-chan | SaranghaeHaehyuk | XxStarLitxX | Hae-ah |**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Signed, Thania Lee.**_


End file.
